


deVil

by TrickRune



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Voyeuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickRune/pseuds/TrickRune
Summary: You hear about that Ex-Corpo making waves not long ago? I got some preem BDs for sale - the inside scoop.
Relationships: Male V/Arthur Jenkins, Male V/Carter (Cyberpunk 2077), Male V/Hwangbo Dong-Gun, Male V/Johnny Silverhand, Male V/Mateo Thiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Office Politics: File 1

There were some days Carter hated his job, in fact it was most days at this point. He tried his hardest to do his job, maintain corporate image with his white shirt, blue tie and painstakingly coiffed hair. That all meant jack shit when you couldn’t deliver what someone wanted exactly when and how they wanted it. 

Before him was the resident cunt of counter-intelligence; everyone was a bitch or an asshole, but V, goddamned V was a cunt and he got away with it. Dressed impeccably in a company issued Arasaka suit that clung to his wiry but muscled body like a glove, thick lips pursed in disapproval while a distinctly Japanese and angular face bore down on him in all its harshness. 

“Care to explain to me why you are submitting your report late, again? Carter?” questioned V. The young clerk felt his ears flush as a not far off snicker from a colleague reached them. 

:Uh, well you see… I did request the data but things were really busy…”

V brushed the black hair from his own face, tantamount to outright dismissal, cutting off Carter’s scramble to explain. 

“Carter, at what point did you think that whatever you were trying to say then would justify your incompetence?”

There it was, V’s trademark cuntiness. Cunt Queen of Counter-Intel, the grand high Cunt himself. Carter swallowed deeply, inclined to reply but knowing by this point that was just another trap. A moment passed and V’s lip curled into a momentary smirk. 

“Smartest thing you’ve said all day. When you fuck up it fucks up what I need to do. So please Carter, if not for my sake, but your own, stop fucking up or I’ll have to fuck you up.”

V lazily extended a hand to pinch the fabric of Carter’s tie, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger, the other hand gracefully coming up to clutch the loose knot at Carter’s throat and tighten the tie slightly. 

“It’s a cute tie Carter”

Then V was gone, wheeling away on his heels to torment someone else, whether it was another employee he deemed to perform substandardly or whomever in the wide world of Night City Arasaka had marked for punishment next.


	2. Office Politics: File 2

He had warned him, he couldn’t argue that he hadn’t been warned. Of course Carter had assumed it was just more Corpo intimidation, but this was V afterall, you don’t become his Royal Cuntness with idle threats. 

Carter had just finished relieving himself at the urinals and zipped himself back up when V had grabbed him by the blazer and dragged him into one of the large private cubicles and closed the door behind them. 

Carter didn’t dare say a word, even holding in a pained gasp when V grabbed him again and threw him against the wall of the cubicle. 

“Carter, I’m starting to think you enjoy pissing me off. Why else would you be in the toilets when your update was due ten minutes ago?” 

“I just needed to-”

V clicked his tongue in disapproval and Carter’s heart skipped a beat with each chiding sound. He had no idea what to do, he couldn’t explain or apologize; was he just supposed to stand here in the toilet until V got bored!?

Carter wasn’t sure if it was courage or panic that inspired his next steps but straightening his shoulders he took a step towards the cubicle door and announced: 

“I’ll send the update to you the moment I get back to my station.”

V smiled, and that filled Carter with hope and terror all at once. A hand grabbed his blazer again and he was thrown back to where he was before. Definitely terror now. 

“Carter, Carter, against all odds you’ve just raised my opinion of you, but unfortunately my opinion does not mitigate your need for discipline.”

Carter winced instinctively as V stepped toward him and took hold of his tie in a clenched fist, then a kick to his shin he didn’t even see and a tug on his tie brought him to his knees in front of V. With one hand still clutching Carter’s tie, now tugging it upwards, V brought his other hand to his pants and with some dexterity undid them releasing his flaccid cock into the cool air of the cubicle. 

Carter stared in dumb shock at what hung mere centimetres from his face now, not out of awe, in fact it was averagely sized maybe even small. 

“Is this why he’s such a cunt, cause he’s got a small dick? No, he could afford to make that whatever he wanted” mused Carter in the safety of his own mind.

“I hope I don’t need to explain how I expect you to make up for your sheer underperformance? You’re disappointment but you’re not an idiot”

Carter looked up to meet V’s eyes and realized this was not intimidation or a bluff, and with a meek nod he leaned forward and took V’s cock between his lips, it’s unassuming length growing and hardening in the wetness of his mouth.

V moaned as he buried his now stiff cock in Carter’s mouth, the clerk obediently caressing it with his tongue. He finally released his grip on the tie and with the same hand tangled his fingers in Carter’s hair. With little concern for Carter’s wellbeing he forced the man to bob up and down his length with little reprieve, treating him as little more than a toy. Finally he dragged the eager mouth off of his dick, pulling his head back so he could again look him in the eyes. His free hand now on his own cock, he began to rub its slick length with quick intentional strokes and with a grunt unloaded shots of ropey cum that landed squarely on Carter’s shirt, tie and blazer. 

V dragged his cock over Carter’s face, getting the last bits of cum dribbling from it smeared on the clerk’s cheek and lips. Satisfied that he had cleaned his cock enough, V tucked his now soft cock back into pants and refastened them, again the image of corporate perfection. 

“Take five to clean yourself up, and then I want that update”


	3. Office Politics: File 3

Fuck, fuck fuck.

Carter hurried across the floor, datashard in hand. V had needed this intel twenty minutes ago for a meeting with Jenkins that had begun ten minutes ago. He was screwed, he was so screwed, Jenkins was going to fire him… oh fuck, forget Jenkins:. V was going to end him.

Fucking fuck, hurry up!

V had told him to come straight to Jenkins office and to make it snappy - no abuse or sneers, just a cleanly delivered order. Carter bounced from one foot to another as the security system outside Jenkins’ office scanned him for any threats. He probably looked like a fucking Christmas tree with the lights from the camera bouncing off the sweat drops accumulating on his face. 

Finally it was done, he entered into the office shard outstretched to offer it to V and Jenkins hoping to god he somehow still had a job or his life after this and instead his jaw dropped. 

Bent over Jenkins’ table was the grand high bitch cunt himself, ass up and panting as Jenkins stood behind, shirt open and tie over his shoulder, railing his ass. V whose face had been enjoying an incredible rapport with Jenkins’ desk tilted up and he looked Carter dead in the eyes. Carter could tell V was fuming, he was trying to muster as much rage and coldness into his stare but with each thrust from Jenkins, V’s gaze faltered in its intensity. 

“Good, you're here, I trust you have the data V failed to deliver me on time?” queried Jenkins, never once breaking pace as he pushed V’s head back down into the desk. 

Carter’s eyes flicked from V to Jenkins and then back again, unsure where exactly he should be looking. 

“Uh. Uh y-yes?” he stammered, the situation still being entirely real, a concept he was still coming to grasp with. Something stirring in his own pants as he witnessed a reversal of fortunes for the source of his daily torment. 

“For fuck’s sake boy, stick your dick in V’s mouth or play with it yourself - I don’t care - but give me the shard already.”

It seems his reaction had not gone unnoticed, Carter stepped forward and handed the shard to Jenkins who slotted it, his pace slowing as he seemed to ponder over the data while idly fucking V’s ass. Carter stood watching the pair, an attempt to adjust himself in his pants only making him harder with the accidental stimulation and then Jenkins’ eyes were on him.

“Good. You can go now” 

Jenkins removed the shard from his port and slotted it into V before returning to his earlier pace, Carter leaving the office, hands over crotch. Highly aware to the sound of flesh slapping on flesh and what he swore was a moan from V.

He spent several minutes just outside Jenkins’ office waiting for his erection to finally deflate but everytime he got close the image of V bent over popped back into his head. He jumped at the sound of the doors behind opening as a fully-dressed V stepped out from Jenkins’ office, his hair a mess and hobbling ever so slightly. 

Right. Jenkins wasn’t going to kill him.

V was. 

V looked Carter up and down, his eyes lingering momentarily on the erection in Carter’s pants. V’s hand reached out to grope Carter, his fingers encircling Carter’s hard cock through his pants, squeezing softly at first and then tighter and harder to the point it began to hurt. 

“So much as think of using that against me…” his grip tightened further for a moment, and then he released Carter, much to the clerk’s relief. Stepping back V ran this hand through his hair, likely an attempt to fix it before striding off somewhere with all of his usual confidence. 

Carter absolutely needed a new job or to wank.


	4. Speed Demon: File 1

Another look over his shoulder to see if there were any Tyger Claws coming up behind them. A sigh of relief quickly turning to a gasp as he stumbled over something almost falling to the ground. The body of a Tyger Claw, just the body, no head, that was a couple of feet away as was a stern looking man signalling him to get in the car. 

He couldn’t argue with results but a tidy and hawkish looking Jap was not exactly who he would have thought the Fixer would send. Another wave from ‘V’, this one much less patient and more demanding and Hwangbo hurried past the dead body. Sliding into the passenger seat he slammed the door shut as V climbed in and hit the accelerator immediately. Hwangbo lurched forward and he caught what sounded like a chuckle from the solo. 

“I hear you’re called Cheetah” inquired V casually.

“And you’re V” offered Hwangbo in return

“They call you Cheetah ‘cause you’re fast, or cause you’re a total pussy?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting me out of here not trying to insult me?”

“We’re on the road aren’t we cheetah-pussy?” he jabbed again and Hwangbo crossed his arms looking out the window in childish defiance. 

“It’s because I’m fast, asshole”

“Well then, if you’re so fast then I need you to help me out with something real quick. Real time sensitive.”, Hwangbo could hear V shifting in his seat. 

“Oh you’re asking for my help now? You’ve got a funny way of doing things. Maybe I might just refuse.”

“Oh but you see Cheetah-pussy, if I don’t get this problem solved we might never make it to the drop-off point”

Hwangbo saw the car slowing down as they pulled into an alley. 

What the fuck was this solo on about? Turning back from the window he found the Jap reclined casually in the driver’s seat, pants down with one hand on the wheel and the other gripping his hard cock. 

“The fuck dude!? I ain’t some joytoy you fuckin gonk!” he practically screamed, but V seemed utterly unphased by the reaction. 

“Don’t care what you are or aren’t Cheetah, unless I get to dock somewhere you’re going nowhere.”

“I’m not into dudes!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself”

The hand that V had been using to grip his cock reached out to grab the back of Hwangbo’s long blue hair and pushed him down towards his dick. Hwangbo tried to resist but this psycho was strong, some kind of body enhancement? Hwangbo’s eyes flicked between the cock in front of him and V staring down at him, still trying to wriggle free of the dude’s chrome grip. 

V inched Hwangbo’s face even closer to his own erection and he could smell the musk emanating from it. Hwangbo’s eyes were again meeting V’s own and this time V blew him a kiss and then licked the air, giving the man a clear indication of what he expected. 

Hwangbo’s tongue slowly extended from his mouth giving V’s erection a slight tap with its tip before immediately retreating, Hwangbo wincing as if it had somehow hurt. The grip on the back of his head tightened, almost painfully and wincing now in real discomfort he extended his tongue and began to lap at the shaft of V’s cock with trepidation and little enthusiasm. 

The grip on his head was released and from the corner of his eyes he watched V place both hands on the wheel again and restart the car, slowly backing them out of the alley as he continued to lap at V’s length, his tongue strokes getting longer the more he persisted. 

He could feel the car turning but he kept his eyes on V’s cock as he reached out with a hand tentatively, gripping it just under the head as he began running his tongue over the tip, running the end of his tongue over and just in V’s slit before sliding his lips over the head. He bobbed on the head in quick short motions, his own hand preventing him from going lower as V flicked on the radio and music began to pulse through the car speakers. 

Releasing his hand from V’s cock he began to go deeper, sliding his mouth past the head and down the shaft and back up again. He let V’s cock leave his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the rim of the head before sliding back down again and bobbing steadily to the music. 

As he picked up speed so did V, and vice versa, he could hear the engine growing louder, feel the car moving faster as he vigorously sucked and slurped on V’s cock. It felt like it was getting warmer and firmer in his mouth and then without warning it stiffened, pulsed and something wet, hot and thick hit the back of his throat. He gagged instinctively and tried to pull his mouth off the cock as the car swerved and the wheels screeched. 

Hwangbo fell back into his seat coughing and spluttering, his eyes watering as he rubbed at his mouth and caught sight of V’s still hard cock, the last vestiges of his load dribbling out of the slit and V smirking at him. 

“We’re here Cheetah” 

V tilted his head in the direction of some nearby cars and nomads in the parking lot they had stopped in. 

Hwangbo wasn’t sure what to say: Fuck you? Thankyou? Thanks and fuck you? He reached for the door handle behind him and opened the door preparing to step out and say nothing at all when V grabbed his arm and pulled him back close again. 

The solo leaned into Hwangbo’s face and licked at a spot just below his lips, Hwangbo tried to pull away but V held him in place. As V pulled back a little he noticed a drop of cum on V’s tongue which retreated into V’s mouth as he swallowed it. 

“You live up to your name Cheetah, but let’s make sure you make the right first impression on these guys.”

Hwangbo still had no fucking idea what to say.


	5. Date Unknown: File 1

V hungrily tugged at the collection of necklaces hanging down from Mateo’s neck causing them to stretch and snap as he dove in to kiss at Mateo;s now exposed chest. Mateo almost wanted to protest the wanton destruction but those plump lips kissing and suckling his muscled body begged him to do otherwise. 

Hands at his belt now and pants now, unbuckling and unzipping as the kisses descended lower, lips brushing over navel and then to hip bone as his pants and underwear were dragged down. A tongue tip tracing down from the bone to between his thighs, dancing around the edges before V’s mouth was buried in his soft cunt. 

Mateo undid the last button holding his shirt together and pulled the two halves aside, his gaze trailing down his chiseled abdomen to his pussy where V kissed and licked at his lips with gusto and finesse in equal portions. He slid his hands down his own body revelling in the sensation of being eating out, and placing his fingers either side of his pussy spread himself further beckoning V to go deeper.

V’s tongue danced in between the folds of his pussy, stroking the sides and then making circles as it spiralled up towards his clit. A slight flick at first, a pause and a kiss just to the right, another flick. He placed his lips over the aching nub and suckled it softly, letting go only to unfurl his tongue and lick his way from the base of Mateo’s lips back up to the clit. Insistent licks, circle drawn around it, pressure increasing with each pass and moment and then V’s mouth was gone from his heated sex. He made its way back up his body with fervent kisses. Abdomen, nipple, chest, collar bone, neck, ear. 

V’s hand grabbed Mateo’s face and turned it towards him as he pulled their faces together to enter a long kiss, tongue’s pressing together; Mateo could taste himself on V. As their kiss continued he felt something else too, insistent and wanting, pushing into his pussy. Mateo could feel V’s hips begin to roll as he fucked his cunt with steady and long thrusts, refusing to break the kiss. 

Mateo’s hands reached around V’s waist to pull him closer, hands settling on a pert ass, fingers squeezing the tight muscle. V’s pace quickened, and his thrusts became shorter as Mateo closed the space between them. Finally their lips separated as they panted in tandem, V’s eyes trained on his own with cold intensity as he fucked Mateo without abandon. 

Finally one thrust burying deep, then two quick ones , and another from V pressing their bodies firmly together as he felt V empty his load into him.


	6. Little Death: File 1

V collapsed backwards onto his mattress, staring emptily at the ceiling of the bedroom built into the wall of his apartment. He snaked his hand down to his crotch and began to rub his cock through his pants, attempting to coax it out of apathy. 

“The fuck are you doing?”

The goddamn talking tumor was back, leaning against the wall and looking into his alcove over the top of his shades.

“The plan was to jack off, with my death apparently being imminent the horny side of my nihilism just kicked into full throttle.”

For fuck’s sake, he was communicating with it it. Was that going to make him die faster? Maybe not such a bad thing given it was like living with a judgmenta stalker. 

“You’re going to die, whoop-dee-doo, everyone dies, speaking from experience here.”

“Is there a point to this little pep-talk…” 

V’s hands worked at his belt and pants while Johnny scoffed. 

“The point is, you’re dying and instead of slamming pussy in every corner of NIght City, you’re holed up in your apartment jerking off. You seriously want to spend the last moments of your life baked in your own cum?”

“And once I’m gone, you’re there instead, it’ll be your cum to clean up.”

V shimmied his pants and underwear down as he let his hard cock stand free in the air of the apartment. 

“What a wonderful second life, wake up crusty and with a pencil dick. Pretty sure this is the definition of ‘came back wrong’.”

“Well this pencil dick is about to enjoy a good time courtesy of my hand. So unless you’re going to hang around to perv on me some more-”

“You’re not my type V” 

V rolled his eyes, and began to stroke his cock leisurely, thinking of better times, you know, when he wasn’t terminal. His mind settling on the sensation of fucking Carter’s throat. He barely noticed the grunt coming from Johnny as his loose and long strokes began to shift to a twisting motion. 

“Fuck…”

He’d said it but he’d heard it in Johnny’s voice. Tilting his head to the side he found Mr. Silverhand still present at his bedside, his tight leather pants bulging at the front, Johnny looking down at it in apathetic shock. 

“Not my type, huh? Should have known that in addition to being a grade A asshole that you’re a liar.”

“You’re reaching V, ‘cause it ain’t what you think. I’m getting a goddamned handjob from a ghost.”

V raised an eyebrow and stopped stroking his cock, his mind ticking away in contemplation.

“You mean this ghost?” he questioned as he rubbed his dick some more. 

Johnny grunted, though V wasn’t sure if it was approval or annoyance. 

“So let me get this straight, I jerk off, you get a handjob”

“Apparently, same body, same mind.”

V kept his gaze on Johnny as he continued to pleasure himself, watching him squirm despite his best attempts to pretend it didn’t both him. 

“This shit is weird enough without you staring while you do it.”

“I’m just waiting for you to return the favour.”

Johnny shook his head,blinking out of view in a flurry of pixels, reappearing at V’s side on the bed. V flashed him a cheeky smile and Johnny grimaced as he reached for his own pants freeing his large and thick cock. 

The moment Johnny’s hand wrapped around his dick he felt it, suddenly V’s dick felt thicker and harder and began to pick up his own pace. It was like jacking off and being jacked off simultaneously, layers of sensation. 

Their strokes were discordant and intermittent at first but with each pass they grew closer together, slowly but surely synchronising, panting and groaning, V’s eyes trained on Johnny’s massive cock while Johnny stared off elsewhere. He, they, could feel the moment rising and V gasped, his back arching as they came in unison, his synapses firing as he was hit with the feeling of two orgasms at once, distinct but blending together. 

V lay there, cum running down his fingers, his breathing ragged and senses: electric.


End file.
